Could Someone Change A Person
by ElixJ
Summary: Claire and Shane had a Daughter Eliza. They love her but will they like her boyfriend? Her boyfriend being Jason and yes his a vampire and has a life. And everyone at the Glass house are Vampires.  There is a squeal called Could Someone Change A Person 2
1. Chapter 1 ElizaDrew

Eliza

"What happened to you?" My mom asked as I walking into the entryway to the living room and was surprised when I saw everyone here but my cousin and little brother.

"I got in a fight today, again but It's not like I started it but I still have ISS." I said moving my mother's hand away from my face.

"What have I said about fights, Eliza?" mom asked

"Look, it's not like I wanted the fight but the girl pissed me off, anyways it's better than being super smart and getting my butt kicked." I said turning away from her and started to go up the stairs, when my cousin walks in with Jordan, my little brother.

Jordan went into the living room but my cousin just had to say something and stay in the hallway. "Hey, that girl really kicked your butt, Eli."

"Really, you really want to bet that, _'half' _vampire boy?" I asked going back down the stairs and dropped my book bag on the floor before going over and standing in front of him.

"Yes, I really would." He smiled at me with his fangs, 'Wired how he as fangs' I thought to myself.

"You know you're stupid little fangs aren't scary, you know that right?" I asked as he shook his head, and then went for me. I moved out of the way, at the last second and he almost ran into the wall. "You really need to get your timing better,"

"Eliza don't do this to, him." Michael said, which, is Drew's vampire daddy.

"No, he needs a lesson about keeping his mouth shut." I said ducking as Drew came at me but this time fell and rolled into the wall, "Well, at least he didn't break it."

"Shane, are you doing to do something or just stand there?" Mom asked

"What I'm I supposed to do, no matter what she won't stop, she's a Collins." My Dad said as my mom just shook her head and went into the living room. "Even throw we are vampires it's not a good thing to do." My Dad said as drew jumps on me pinning me to the floor.

"Give up, Eliza just do it." Drew hissed at me.

I smiled and said "why are you hurt?" than I got my hands loose and put them around Drew's neck and rolled over, so that he was pinned. "You really think your better than, huh?"

"Fine, I'll give in then." Drew said as I let go of him and got up, as I walks away, I stop.

"You really gonna do that?" I asked turning around stopped Drew from hitting me, then hit him kneed him, and pushed to the floor. "Don't bet me again." I said grabbing my bag than went up stairs to my room.

Drew

"Well, that was interesting." Eve said looking down at her son, as Michael helped him up.

Shane was laughing as Michael looked at him, he shut up. "Hey, it's not my fault little vampire boy here got beat up, he started anyways."

"Did you show her how to fight or something?" Eve asked looking back at him.

"No, she learned whatever on her own but it was also in her blood." Shane smiled as he went and sat down by Claire.

"So, you're not going to do anything to her, like anything?" Drew asked whipping blood away from his lip and stared at Shane and Claire.

"Like what?" Claire asked

"I don't know something. That wasn't right of her to do." Drew said before going up stars to his room.


	2. Chapter 2 Eliza

Eliza

"Hey, was your friend going to come over tonight?" My Mom asked me as I come down stairs.

"No, but was Sam coming still?" I asked as Michael and my Dad come out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think so, but I don't know went he'll be here." Michael said sitting down in his favorite spot and my Dad sat down next to my Mom.

"Okay, than." I said tapping my fingers on the arm of the couch.

"Was one of your friends coming over?" Eve asked coming down the stairs with Jordan.

"No, sorry I think you creep her out." I smiled at her as she gives a 'whatever' look as the book bell rang. "Finally, something to do." I said getting up and went to the door. "Hello." I say opening the door to see Sam as I just shook my head.

"What?" he said coming into the house.

"The door was unlocked you could've let yourself in." I said

"Oh, so your uncle doesn't get 'Hey, haven't seen you in forever', or something, nice." He said hugging me. "And your door is suppose to be locked."

"Okay, well I have missed you it's been boring around here." I said as he lets go and we walk into the living room.

"It has not." My dad said

"Wanna bet." I said "But honestly it has been boring." I said as Jordan hugs Sam.

"Then, how's school?" Sam asked as Jordan sat down by our Mom.

"Well, you know the normal stuff." I said sitting down next to Jordan.

"She got in trouble again, and kicked Drew's butt," Jordan said and Sam sits down in the other chair.

"Really?" I asked looking down at him as he nods; I shook my head and looked back at Sam.

"In trouble, huh, well than you are really your father's kid." He said "So, what kinda of trouble."

"Well, I got in a fight, so I got an ISS, but it really wasn't my flat and I really shouldn't have gotten in trouble." I said "But it least I don't have to go to classes."

"Well, that's interesting Shane you should had never had kids." Eve said as everyone looked at her but me.

"Okay, so maybe there is no denying that she is mine." My dad said as I looked at him.

"What are you denying me for and to who?" I ask

"It's none of you business." He said

"Really, well anyways I forgot to tell you Erin isn't coming but I invited someone else." I said as the door bell rang, again.

"And who would that be?" My mom asked as I got up.

"Someone you know, may not like but please don't freak out like every other time I have a boy come over." I said going out of the living room down the hall and opened the front door to see Jason. "Hi," I said as he comes in hugs and kisses me.

"Hey, and I really don't think this is a good idea." He said as I close the door and we go down the hallway to the living room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" My dad said moving off of the couch and toward us.

"'Cause I invited him here." I said "Anyways mom said I could have someone over tonight but Erin couldn't come over, so I asked him to." I said looking at Jason.

"I told her it wasn't a good idea." Jason said looking at Shane than me.

"Jason, what are you evening doing with her?" Eve asked, which is his sister, I thought that was creepy when he told me, that but it was also creepy when Jason told me he was a vampire.

"It's a long story." He told his sister "but just to tie it up she's my girlfriend." Jason said as everyone just kinda stares at us.

"Great," I said as Jason looks down at me.

"What?" he asked

"Wait for it." I said looking up him.

"Okay, that's just weird and kinda gross." Eve said

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing Eliza he tried to kill me and he hurt your mother." My dad said

"I know what he did, dad and for one thing we aren't really related. The only reason I call Drew my cousin is 'cause he thinks he as to sit by me at lunch." I said looking from my Dad to Eve.

"And I wouldn't hurt your daughter; I'm kinda done with that stuff now." Jason said looking from my dad and mom to me.

"Whatever, do you have any idea what you did and who you hurt, or something?" My father asked him

"I know what I did but I said I was done with it." Jason said again but my dad didn't really believe him but he didn't do anything to Jason, yet that is.

"Dad, he saved me from ending up in the hospital or maybe even being dead." I said as my dad's gaze finds mine.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, people really don't get jokes or something or I did something wrong but they came after me with knives." I said

"You never told us that." He said

"Yeah, 'cause he saved me and I cleaned myself up at his place." I said which my dad didn't really like ether.

"Well, I'm happy you're fine but you," he said pointing at Jason as Michael comes up behind him. "You need to leave."

"See, I told you this was a bad idea." Jason said facing me. "Honesty I should just go."

"No, you are not leaving." I said

"No, Eliza he really should go." My dad said as Jason hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said starting to go down the hallway, as I grab his waist.

"No, if you can't be here than I'm going with you." I said to him as he just looks at me, than down.

"What did you know this was going to happen or why do you have shoes on?" he asked meeting my gaze.

"My feet were cold." I said as he laughs a little and smiles at me.

"Eliza you're not going anywhere with him." My dad said

"Well, I am and why can't you ever believe people can change?" I asked as Jason and I go out of the house and into the cold Morganville night.


	3. Chapter 3 ShaneEliza

Shane

"What just happen?" Shane asked turning toward everyone.

"I never seen that look in Jason's eyes in years, I mean he never give anyone that look really." Eve thought aloud as everyone faced her.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked

"I mean, well he really likes her and I could tell he wasn't lying." Eve said looking over at Shane

"Damn, but what if he's just saying those things?" Shane asked

"This may be weird but your daughter has a way of changing people but I wouldn't ever date her." Sam said looking at Shane.

"I kinda have to agree." Michael said

"Great so, is everyone think he's actually good?" Shane asked

"No one ever said that, Shane." Claire said as he sits down next to her.

Eliza

"Why the hell did you bring her here?" Dean asked as Jason and I walked in their house.

"Because I can," Jason said

"Do you remember her mother almost got us killed?" Dean asked

"Yeah but Eliza isn't Claire, so we are going to go to my room now." Jason said taking my hand and we made our way to his room on the second floor.

"What was his problem?" I asked sitting down on his bed, as he picks up his clothes and puts them in a basket.

"He's not a fan of your mom and dad." Jason said sitting down next to me.

"Not a lot of people are, maybe that's why no one really likes me." I said thinking about it.

"Well, people aren't very smart these days." Jason said than added. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda of," I said looking at him as he gets up.

"Okay, um… well I'll go get something you can stay up here," Jason said before going to of the room and closed the door behind him. I sit there for awhile than remember I have my phone and I pull it out, Erin had called and messaged me and so have my parents. I texted Erin saying about what happened with my parents and how I'm at Jason's.

She didn't texted back for a minute, then I got a call from her and I answered with a "hello,"

"Hey, so what are you doing at Jason's, you should've came to my house. I don't know why I couldn't come to your place." Erin said

"Does your mom know that almost everyone in my house is a vampire?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she said

"I know I could have went to your house but it was just to get my parents pissed they really don't like him." I said wondering when my life got screwed up but that was probably when my parents meet and had to have me.

"Well, maybe it's because he almost killed both of them and sure he change sense than but what if he hasn't got there fully and you do something and he comes after you. I think your parents are just looking out for you, I know my mom would and lock me up for the rest of my life." Erin said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I don't get why they can't see things in people changed or something on the lines of that but anyways I'll see you tomorrow or something, bye." I said

"Bye," Erin said as I hung up and Jason came into the room, with a tray.

"Who was that?" he asked sitting the tray on the bed side table.

"Erin," I say looking up at him. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

He just looks at me for a minute, than says "No, I saved you because I've changed and your parents would probably blame the killing on me, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," I said

"Don't worry I wouldn't hurt you, ever, and I really mean that 'cause I never felt like this with anyone." He said looking away.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he looks at me again.

"Like I can really do the right thing and feel like someone really cares about me." He said handing me one of the sandwiches he'd made.

"Sandwiches and alcohol, that's a weird combination," I said looking up at him as he pours two glasses.

"Yeah, but it was this or water," Jason said as I move over and lean against the headboard.

"Okay than," I said as he sits down next to me.

After eating Jason had at least three more glasses before I told him to stop and I was surprised he listen because he really didn't seem like that kind of person who would. "Fine, than let's take this stuff down stairs and come up here and finish watching the movie. And it's not like I can really get drunk," Jason said grabbing the tray and I followed him down the hall, down the stairs, passed the living and into the kitchen.

"So, is this a normal night for you?" I asked as he sat the tray on the counter.

"No, I mean if you weren't here it kinda would be." He said "And I would have had more to drink but I don't want anything to happen less you want it to." He said as we head back up stairs.

"But what if I want to?" I ask turning toward him as he closes he's bedroom door.

"Than that's different," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Are you sure?" he asked as I nodded and put my hands behind his neck and he left me up and kissed me more.

"No biting," I said when I pulled away.

"But then it's no fun." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I could always walk home than you'd probably never see me again." I said

"I guess you have a point." He said laying me back on his bed.

"You guess, huh?"

"No, you have a point if I didn't get to see you again, I'd go crazy again and than your father would find and kill me." Jason said holding my gaze.

"So, is that why you change 'cause of me?" I asked

"Kinda but if I let you get killed by them girls, your parents would probably blame me, 'cause of what I did to them and then it's be everywhere you're the only girl here that has parents as vampires and your still human and not even half vampire." Jason said finally looking away.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked as he looks at me again.  
>"Yeah," he said before kissing me, again.<p>

In the morning I got woke up by Erin texting me, asking if I wanted to hang out with her. I sent back, _Ya just gotta do a few things, still Jason, 2_. Then I got dressed and sat down on the bed and waited for her to text back.

This time when she sent back, _K, C U in a min, meet my house_. That time it woke him up. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked

"Sorry, Erin texted me she wanted to hang out but I was gonna come back 'cause I'm not going to go home tell Sunday which is tomorrow." I said looking back at him.

"Oh, okay so, you're going to come back here than?" he asked

"Yeah, where else is there to go?" I asked

"Your friend Erin's," he said

"I'd rather stay here with you but it's only your friends that freak me out. So, I'll text you before at get here, so you can come let me in or whatever." I said as he sits up.

"So, you don't like my friends but your gonna go down there and run into them as you go out?" Jason asked as I look down.

"I didn't think about that." I said as he got dressed.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble by staying here?" Jason asked pulling a clean black shirt on.

"Probably but they'll get annoyed by me and tell me to go away and hung with my friends or something." I said looking up at him as he stands in front of me.

"You know you should really just go home after hanging out with Erin." Jason said as I stood up.

"No, I'm going to do what I want." I say

"But you're only 17, Eliza." He said

"Yeah, and your what 20 or 30 something and you can do whatever you want, that and are relationship thing is illegal everywhere." I say as he looks away.

"3o something and okay, fine you can stay but you have to go home Sunday." He said as I hugged him and he walked me downstairs and to the front door. "I'll see you later," he said, than kissed me.

"Bye," I said walking down the few steps and toward the gate.


	4. Chapter 4 Jason Eliza Drew

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Morganville vampires, though Eliza, Jordon, Drew and Erin are mine. Thank you, for reading this is my first FanFiction story and I only kept writing because a couple of my friends read. And thank you Katylou86 for being the first to review.**_

Chapter 4

Jason

"You were right she is not her mother." Dean said coming up behind Jason.

"What do you mean?" Jason said still looking out the door watching as Eliza walks off to go to her friends.

"Well, she picked you." Dean said as Jason give him a weird look like 'What the hell are you talking about'. "God, I mean she picks someone like you and not Shane, her stupid ass father."

"Yeah, she is different," Jason said closing the door.

"So what are you thinkin' weird vampire boy?" Dean asked

"You have no idea." Jason said

Eliza

"Hey," I said walking up to Erin as she stands up off, the stairs to her house.

"Hey, first let's change your clothes before you go somewhere." Erin said as I follow her up the stairs and into her house.

"Thanks," I say as we go up stairs to her room.

"Yup, so what did you do with Jason?" Erin asked closing her door and went over to her closet.

"Nothing, we eat, and watched a movie." I said which really wasn't a lie, we did eat and watched a movie.

"Really?" she asked throwing a black tank top and some shorts at me.

"Yeah, he agreed to no biting." I said getting up. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"No," Erin said as I going into the bathroom and start the shower.

After getting out of the shower I got changed into the black tank top and shorts. Than Erin and me had some breakfast and went out into the cold afternoon. "I don't know if I can believe all you guys did was sit there and watch a movie." Erin said about half way down her street.

"Well, I guess it wasn't the only thing but it's kinda personal if you get what I'm saying." I said

"Yeah, okay so… what do you want to do?" Erin asked as we wonder into the shops, and school area of Morganville.

"I don't know," I said

"Well, when are you going home?" she asked as random people pass us and kinda stare at us.

"Sunday." I said looking around seeing how any people out today but wasn't much, it seemed like there was more vampires now than humans and Erin and me were one of those humans who could just come up missing. Lately there was only two people missing here in Morganville and it just wasn't normal, when I was growing up here no one would be missing less they did something, or no one liked them.

"Wait, Sunday… really you're going to do that to your parents and because of what, Eliza?" Erin said pulling from my weird voices in my head.

"Yeah, I mean they hate the faceted that I'm with Jason, and I don't get why. I mean sure his hasn't been a good person before I was born to them but now he'd do anything to save me and they don't get it, his recorded has been clear for the last seventeen years." I said looking at her as she gives 'how the hell would you know' kinda look. "I did my homework because his Eve's little brother and they talked about him as if he killed the world damn world."

"Well, he has killed innocent girls, Eliza. Your parents just want what's best for you and maybe that's why you're not half vampire." Erin said as she stops at one of the old book stores and now that I think of it, I think it's the only book store here.

"Well, what are you goin' do at a book store?" I asked as we go in and the little bell rings above the door. "I hate those things." I said aloud but mostly to myself.

"I just want to look around." Erin said walking down the first little row of books.

Drew

"So, where is she?" Drew asked as he comes down stairs and his dad, Michael and Claire were you only two up.

"She ran off with Jason." Claire said before she released none of them really new about him.

"Jason, who the hell is he? Well, the only Jason that I know of the one from Freddy vs. Jason which is a pretty good movie." Drew said going around and sat down at the other end of the couch than, Claire.

"He's no one," Claire said looking over at Michael.

"You'd have to ask your mom about him." Michael said as foots steps come down the stairs pretty loudly and that could only be, Eve.

"Ask me what?" Eve said walks over to them and stood behind the couch.

"About who Jason is?" Drew said looking back at his mom as she just kind of stares at him for a minute.

"No, you don't need to know about him." Eve said shaking her head as she moved away and went into the kitchen. Drew got up and followed her in the kitchen.

"Why can't I know I mean apparently one of us knows and what if Eliza could be in trouble?" Drew asked as if he really cared about Eliza.

"Trust me Jason wouldn't hurt her, he would kill anyone who would try to." Eve said as she starting to make new coffee.

"Can you at least tell me about him or who he is to us?" Drew asked as Eve looked at him.

"He's your uncle, Good enough 'cause I think it is." Eve said

"So, I do have an uncle and why I'm finding this out now?" Drew asked

"Because I don't really like him or see him as much of a brother but I do know when he's lying or not, so Eliza will be fine. Anyway she'll probably come home today, right?" Eve asked as Shane came into the kitchen.

"Right about what?" Shane asked

"About your daughter coming home," Eve said glaring at him.

"Yeah, she'll figure out that his a horrible person than she'll come back and tell us about how horrible he was to her." Shane said getting down two coffee mugs and handed them to Eve.

Eve slapped him and said "Dude, you need to wake up Jason won't be mean her, if you haven't noticed how he looked at her and whatever he would never hurt your daughter, Shane. Anyway he would know better than that, can't you understand that." Eve said kinda of yelling at him as Claire and Michael came into the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Shane Eliza

**Hey sorry I haven't up dated in awhile, my friend Rae kept bugging me. So here it is Chapter 5, and thanks to who reads this I love to write but I never have many people read them. Anyways thanks, and I don't own any of this other than Eliza (Eli), Jordan, Drew and Erin. **

* * *

><p>Shane<p>

After being yelled at by Eve, than Claire and Michael coming in here as if I did something wrong. I never really thought about Jason being nice and to a Collins because it's defiantly there in my daughters last name, Eliza Collins.

It was defiantly better when Eve slapped me and yelled at me other than answering the door and there a Jason and no Eliza. 'Great' I thought to myself 'this can't be good' "What do you want?" I say to him.  
>"I need to talk to you that's all," Jason said as I just stare at him for a minute. "It's about your daughter." He said and that's when I thought he had hurt her and I was about to go after him when he added, "But I didn't do anything to her and I would never do that to her, I would only start crap with her if she was a boy but she's not."<p>

"Okay than, so what is, what do you want?" I asked stepping outside and closed the door behind me.

Eliza

"Did we really have to go in there?" I asked Erin as we start to walk down the street again.

"Yup, I just wanted to see what they had 'cause you're going to be ground, Eli, for who knows how long." Erin said

"No my parents would get annoyed by me than say that I'm my father's kid and let me go do whatever." I said

Hours past and Erin had to go home for something, so I texts Jason, _be there in a while_. A few minutes later he texts back, _Kay I'll be outside._ It didn't take too long to get back to Jason's and he didn't lie he was sitting on the front pouch when I got there.

"So, she make you change?" Jason asked as he stood up.

"Yeah," I said as we go inside, the place was just the same as last time but at least there was no Dean or any of Jason's other weird friends.

"What did you do today, then?" he asked as we go up to his room.

"Nothing really," I said as he opens his bedroom door.

"Really?" Jason asked

"Yeah, there's not that much to do around here," I said sitting down on his bed as he looks for something on his dresser.

"Yeah, I guess there's not." He said once he found whatever it was, then went behind me and got on the bed. "Just don't move, okay?" Jason said

"Okay," I said as he moves my hair over my shoulder and he puts something around my neck in a way I couldn't see what it was tell he was done.

"Okay, you can move." He said and kissed my neck as I find whatever it was, it was a necklace. It was new and it said love on it. "Do you like it?" he asked,

"Yes," I said turning around and kissed him.

"Good, 'cause I was hoping you would." He smiled

"Now, why wouldn't I like it?" I asked

"I don't know," he said looking down at it, and then meant my gaze again. "So, you're going home tomorrow right?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" I ask as he watches me for a while,"Just wondering," he said "When?"

"I don't know when ever, most likely before dark." I said

After getting something to eat, Jason and I went to bed. In the morning we had lunch, 'cause we didn't get up in tell noon, or so. It'd didn't seem like it took that long tell about six o'clock and Jason walked me home.

"You have school tomorrow, right?" he asked as we finally get to my house.

"Yeah, than the next day and the next and, well you get it." I said opening the gate to the front yard and Jason closed it behind him.

"Yeah, you know there's something I want to ask you before you go inside, 'Kay?" Jason asked

"Sure," I said as he just watches me for a minute then pulls something out of his pocket.

Shane

It was quite than the front door opened and closed, I was only thinking that Eliza was back and Jason was with her. Sure, enough I was right Jason walked into the living with Eliza in his arms like a baby. Well, a big baby, not to mean or anything but Claire like always jumped to things.

"What the hell is going did you get hurt or something?" Claire said as she gets up from the couch.

"No, he defiantly didn't hurt her," I said as Jason put her down and Eve and Michael came down stairs.

"What did he do now?" Eve asked looking oddly at her brother.

"Noting," Eliza said,

"Well, it wasn't anything bad," Jason said taking Eliza's right hand and held it out to Eve. It was a ring, 'God, why did I let him do this?' I asked myself.

"Wait, so you are going to get married?" Eve asked taking Eliza's hand and looked at the ring, it was pretty big, and when the lights hit it just right it sparkled.

"What, did you let him do this?" Claire said hitting my arm as I looked down at her and away from my daughter and the huge ring on her finger, now.

"What? Yes, I told him he could." I said looking down at Claire.

"He must have been crazy or on something when he told Jason he could do this." Michael said as he took Eliza's hand and looked at the ring.

"Yup, that's what I'm thinking," both Eve and Claire said as they went back into the living room.

"Yeah, I just wanted our daughter to be happy and well that's all." I said

"Okay, I still think it's kinda gross and not to mention that their 19 or so years part." Eve said than her and Claire both said "And what were you thinking?" they asked

"Nice ring, but I have to agree with the girls, what were you thinking?" Michael asked as he looks at me.

"I already said that I want her to be happy." I said, again.

"Yeah, but you should have at least waited." Claire said as her and Eve sit down on the couch.

"So, are you going to agree with the girls?" Shane asked Michael, Michael shook his head yes than hit Shane in arm as he went into the kitchen.

"Thank you, daddy," Eliza said hugging me.

"As long as you're happy and you if anything ever happens to her I will kill you, personally." I said looking back at Jason who kind of stares at me for a minute then nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks and please R&amp;R, it may take me awhile to upload because I've been behind in school and have to figure out what to write next.<strong>

**-Eli**


	6. Chapter 6 Shane Eliza Michael

_**Hey, I m**__**eant to up the 12th but it was my birthday and i had things to do. Than friends came over anyways I'm putting up two parts, and there will be one more soon but after that i wont up date much and i'll need so ideas.**_

Eliza

"Well, were going to my room," I said moving away from my Dad and grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him up to my room.

"Wait, so I'm staying here?" Jason's asked as I pulled out some pajamas.

"In less you want to go home," I said going out of the room to the bathroom and got changed than went back to my room.

"I'll stay," Jason said as I come into the room.

"Okay, than." I said closing my bed room door, and locked as Jason comes up behind me. He kisses my neck than turns me around moving me against the door and started to kiss me more. After a while he moves back enough to take off my shirt, and me take off his. Than like the other night he lifts me up, so that his hands are on my thighs and he kisses my neck again, before walking over to my bed.

It was like, six in the morning and my alarm clock went off. "Really?" I said sitting up as Jason grabs my hand.

"Morning," he said still half asleep and still a hold of me.

"Can you let go of me, I need to get ready for school." I said looking down at him as he opens his eyes all the way.

"Can't you stay?" Jason asked letting go as I lean over the side of the bed and grabbed my shirt or at least a shirt and put it on.

"No, I have school." I said picking my pajama pants off the floor and put them on.

"And you can skip? Or at least say you sleep in late?" Jason asked

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked

"Well, for one I don't want to get up at six o'clock in the morning and I want some more you and me time." He said pulling me back down.

"Fine, but can I ask you something?" I asked as he ran his fingers throw my hair.

"Anything," he said

"Okay, um… I'm not trying to be mean or I don't know how to put it exactly but how or what made you stop doing what you did?" I asked

"You," was all he said but went on and added "You did from the first time I ever saw you."

"Then, how'd you get to see me?"

"Eve, she wanted me to see our little niece, but I didn't call you that 'cause you aren't really my niece but She made it so I could see you and Shane didn't freak out about me seeing his baby girl." Jason said "But what made me stop was when you looked at me, I mean I was cleaned up and stuff but your eyes still seemed afraid of me. I didn't want that 'cause they were also was the prettiest things I ever saw."

"So, I was why you stopped. Is that suppose to be a good thing 'cause I'm not trying to be mean but that sound kinda disturbing."  
>"And how's that?" Jason asked<p>

"I haven't any idea," I said "Anyways if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Jason said

Shane

I was on my way to the bathroom and to see if Eliza was up when the hidden door open. Which could mean to things Amelie was here or it was a trap and another vamp was up there waiting. But more in like it was Amelie, and I went up to find her sitting on the Victorian sofa.

"Shane, I was hoping you would just ignore me." Amelie said then gestured for me to sit but I didn't.

"All stand," I said as she nods slightly, "So, what is this about? Did I do something wrong, again?" I asked

"It's not you exactly but it's your daughter," Amelie said 'Oh god this isn't going to be good' I thought to myself. "And Jason they shouldn't be together and I can't get how you can be okay with that."

"I'm not exactly okay with it but it's my daughter and she's happy," I said

"But she's also under age, their nineteen years apart." Amelie said and yeah I guess she had a point but there was no way of getting it to her, then I remember last night he had purposed to her.

"But he asked her to marry him," I asked but didn't really say it as a question.

"That's another reason I came here because it's not all vampires to marry humans," Amelie paused, "Have you ever asked Eliza about becoming a vampire?" she asked

"No, and she's never talked about it," I said a bit pissed because I really don't get why I would take that from her and my own daughter.

"You should because what if vampires start to go crazy again, you guys could easily go after her and there's more of you then her," Amelie said, she did have a point but 'Collins aren't supposed to be damn vampires' I yelled but only I my head.

"I get what you're saying but I don't know how I would try to get her away from Jason, and she's happy with him." I say

"So, you're okay with this?"

"No, I never said I was okay with this, I'm not okay with it really and he tried to kill me and Claire," I said but the last part mostly to myself so I could hear it.

"She's under age, I will not let them marry tell she's eighteen, or twenty one." Amelie said

"It's not like there doing anything," I said then thought well then how would I know if there doing anything or not.

"Then how do you know that?" Amelie asked

"Well, I guess I don't but I just thought she'd I don't know, wait maybe." I said meeting Amelie's gaze.

"But did you?" Amelie's cold voice had a point I didn't wait all that much myself but I wasn't nineteen years older than Claire.

"I guess not really but I had a hard family, she didn't she still has all of hers," I said

"Is that so," Amelie said before dismissing me,

_Okay that was just weird, _I thought to myself as I left the room, _how the hell I'm I going to tell my Daughter that she can't get married to Jason? _

"What are you doing up early?" Eve asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I really have no idea," I said going into the bathroom and closed the door.

Michael

It'd been an hour sense I been up and I went back into the kitchen to make more coffee. As I started the kitchen door opened and I turned around to see Eliza. "What are you still doing here?" I asked her as she opens the fridge.

"Sleep in that's all," she said getting out the OJ and a glass.

"Is Jason still up there?" I asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, he was coming down in a minute." She said looking at me, "So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, have the day off, why?" I said as she took a drink of OJ.

"Just wondering," she said as the kitchen door opens again and Jason comes in followed by Shane.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Shane asked Eliza as she sits her glass down.

"Yeah, I just sleep in though," she going back out the kitchen door and Jason followed her.

"Yeah, no one will think she's not yours Shane," I said looking at him.

"Okay, I wasn't going to talk about that but there is something else," Shane said sitting down crossed the table from me.

"And that is?" Michael asked as the front door opened and closed.

"Amelie decided to come visit this morning and she said that, Jason and Eli can't be together because of age. That and she won't be able to get married let eight or twenty- one, whatever Amelie wants." Shane said "Than she beings up crap about me asking Eliza to become a damn vampire, and if the vampires go crazy again, so she pretty much said it isn't good for her to live here."

"And what I'm to suppose to do about it?" I asked

"No, there's nothing you can do I'm not asking you for your help but how the hell well I tell her, my own daughter this?" Shane said to himself more than me.

"You can always tell Claire I bet she'd know what to do," I said as she comes into the kitchen.

"What will I do?" Claire asked

"Oh, this should be good," I said

Eliza

"That's new," said the last girl I would ever want to talk to, and that's only 'cause of her mom.

"Like you care," I said

"Well, I want to know and you will tell me, so does he go to this school?" she asked

"No," I said watching her as she looking down at the ring again.

"Um… vampire," she said "Yup, it's a vampire." She said nodding and looked up at me.

"Okay,"

"Jason?" she said

"What?" I asked

"Your necklace, it's the wrong way and it says Jason," she said pointing at it and my fingers went to it.

"Okay,"

"Wait there's a Jason here but his not a vampire, but there is a vampire Jason Rosser," she said as if the name freaked her out.

"And?" I said

"Do you know what the guy did?" she asked before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Erin asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing really just this," I said showing her my ring.

School went but kinda fast and so, did the only home alone time before Drew and Jordan came home. Trying to do homework, I laughed out loud at that "Homework, why I'm I doing homework?" I asked myself as the front door opens and it was evening and dark. Which only meet our parents were coming home and Jordan would stop running around the house.

"Jordan what are you doing?" I heard my mom's voice from the hallway.

"Nothing," Jordan said as they come into the living room.

"Eliza, are you doing homework," my mom asked

"Nope I was looking at it," I said putting it back in my back pack.

"You know you should really do your homework," She said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, and went I do that, I'll tell you." I said "When's dad coming home?"

"After a while why?"

"Just want to know," I said getting up.

"What you can't be nice and stay out here?" my mom asked as I picked up my back pack.

"No, it's kinda hard I really don't fit in," I said heading to the stairs.

"Eliza what do you mean you don't fit in?"

"For one you're all vampires or half at least and it doesn't feel like a family," I said going up to my room, and close the door. Dropping my bag on the floor I go over I lay down on my bed in the dark.

Apparently I felt a sleep sometime during my weird family feelessness, and the next thing I knew it was two hours later and my dad was sitting on my bed. Sitting up I felt a bit dizzy but it went away fast and a looked at my dad. "Can I help you?" I asked

"Your mom want me to talk to you," he said as I nod, "Look, I'm not good at this but your mom doesn't want you yelling at her, so what do you mean by you don't feel like a family anymore?" he asked

"I'm the only one well, human and well, you guys all have something… different." I said looking up at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I really don't care anymore,"

"Have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?" he asked

"Yeah, but I wanted a normal family, then maybe be one. I don't know what I'm thinking lately," I said as I feel tearing rolling down my cheeks and I have no idea why.

"Come here," My dad said as I crawl the few feet over to him and he hugs me. Like any good dad would do, "Don't worry, Eli." He said "But there is something else I have to tell you," he said then went on about what Amelie had told him, which really didn't help. Whan he was done I could tell he thought he was a major asshole by saying all that.

"It's okay, I figured that there'd be something to stop this but if I have to wait, I will." I said as he lets go of me.

"Good, well dinner will be ready soon, so just get fixed up and come down," My dad said moving some of my hair out of my eyes before getting up.

"Okay," I said as he goes out and closes the door. "God, my life is half messed up," I say to myself as I get up and grab the brush off my desk and brush out my hair. Then I whipped my eyes and headed down stairs but before I left my room I looked in the mirror and my hair and eyes looked fine.

"Your gonna join us for dinner?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, but it's just that easily to go back up to my room," I said

"Is there something wrong?" My mom asked going into the kitchen as I follow her.

"No, why?" I said sitting up on the counter.

"I was just wondering but your dad did tell you about what Amelie said right?"

"Yeah, and I said that if I had to wait I will," I said "And he also asked about If I ever thought about being a vampire,"

"Oh, and what did you say about that last part?" my mom asked as she started to make pancakes when Eve came in and took it from her.

"Just that I have thought about it, and then I said I don't know what I'm thinking anymore," I said "So, is it girls make dinner tonight or something?"

"Yeah," Eve said as my dad came in.

"Well, why doesn't every one come in?" I ask getting down and went over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Yeah, like that will make everything better," Eve said glancing back at me.

"If it only would," I said mostly to myself.

Dinner was done soon, and we all table awkwardly at the dining room table in the living room. "Well, this is really boring, you know I really never thought of this, well, our family kind of, thing, as boring." I said as everyone looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with her," Drew said

"Can I go?" I asked

"No," my mom said

"Then can someone not make this feel awkward?" I said

"How?" Michael asked

"Talk about something anything, 'cause normally, well, normal people talk at dinner," I said looking over at him.

"For one weren't normal people," Michael said

"Thanks, that exactly what it was looking for," I said getting up and took my plate in the kitchen. I throw the last of my food away, sat the plate in the sink and sat down at the kitchen table. As I guessed it wasn't long before someone to come in, and try to talk to me but at least it was my dad.

"You okay?" he asked sitting down crossed from me.

"I'm fine," I said

"Eli…"

"I said I was fine," I said cutting him off as I look up at him and then got up and went to the back door. Okay, so yeah it's probably not the smartest thing to do, but I went outside and sure enough he had to follow me.

"Eli this isn't a smart idea," he said as I sit down on one of the steps.

"At least I'm not trying to jump off a damn mountain," I said

"Either way you'd die," he said sitting down next to me.

"Thanks," I say not looking at him but the for now empty street.

"That's not what I meant,"

"So, you mean either way I'll die, can't you just leave me alone?" I ask looking at him this time as he looks at me.

"No, not outside, at least not when it's dark." He said watching me as I get up again and go in the house and of cores he follows closing the door behind him and locked it. "Eliza, why are you making a huge deal about this?"

"Because it's what I do, and apparently I can't do anything without getting into some kind of trouble or I can't do it, like marry Jason or go outside, ever. I mean daylight or not it's not safe 'cause now of days vampires can go in the god damn sun." I said as my dad tries to come closer to me, "No, I want to be left alone." I said before going out of the kitchen and up to my room, and slammed my door shut and laded down on my bed.

After about 20 minutes I got up and changed into pajamas and laded down to go to sleep. It might have been a little early but I was going to skip school tomorrow anyways. I couldn't really get to sleep I didn't help that I keep turning over and whatever not but once I did felt a sleep it was only for about an hour.

When I woke up that first time Jason was there and it sacred that crap out of me. "Jason what are you doing here?"

"Well, your window was open, and I could tell you couldn't get to sleep." He said as I look over at the window.

"Oh, okay than but what were you doing over here late at night?" I asked sitting up.

"I was walking around there really wasn't thing better to do," Jason said picking up my hand, the one with the ring. "This really sucks," he said looking up and locked his gaze on mine.

"Who told you?" I asked

"Oliver," Jason said "I'm guessing but did Amelie tell you?"

"No, it was my dad who got it from Amelie than he told me," I said looking down as he laced our fingers together.

"Look, you love me, right?" Jason asked as put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Yes," I said softly.

"And I love you, and if we want to get married just like other people that are in love, than we will." He said before kissing me, as I start to cry, again. _Really, why do I have to cry, _I asked myself as Jason pulls me into his arms and lays back.

Once I was done having my crying freak out thing, Jason let me go and I laid next to him. "Why does this have to be a problem?" I ask him as he turns on his side to face me.

"Because it's not normal for humans here to marry vampires or the other way around," Jason said "You know Eve was human but having Drew she had to change or she would've died but not always can vampire guys can have kids or vampire girls."

"So, that's why his an only kid or child, whatever you want to say," I said as some of my hair falls in my face.

"Yeah," he said moving my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.  
>"Do you know why there are vampires?" I asked<p>

"No, but my guess is it's because people wanted immortality and this was the only way to think of it," Jason said

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Would you ever drink my blood?"

"I don…"

"Do you love me enough to ever drink my blood or turn me, it's a yes or no question,"

"Then yes," he said keeping his gaze on mine.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him.

"Thank you? For what?" he asked after pulling away.

"Because," I said

"Because why, but I'm not doing it now, because that would just being going against your dad and honesty I would kill myself if I did. That for the other part I'd only do it if that's what you and your family want or if you were like Eve." Jason said

"I just wanted to know that's all,"

"Okay, but I'm not just going to do because I or you want me to, okay?"

"Okay and I really don't want you to right now,"

"Why don't you just try going back to sleep, I'll be right here if you need anything." Jason said kissing me again before I rolled over and closed my eyes as he put his arm around me.

_**Thanks for who reads this...**_

_**-Eli  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Shane Eliza Jason

_**There's the sacond i hope you like** _**_it!_**

Shane

As I go to open Eliza's bedroom door, Claire comes out of the bathroom and said "What are you doing?" I stopped and looked over at her.

"She didn't get up, I just wanna know why," I said opening the door all the way.

"Whatever, but don't complain if she yells at you," She said before going back to our room, which is my old room and hers is Eliza's room now.

"Okay," I said looking in the room seeing, Eliza but with Jason next to her and they were both sleeping. "Great," I say going in. "Eliza," I say kinda loud but not yelling or anything.

"What?" she said sleep-ish-ly and open her eyes some.

"Why…wait better question why is he here?" I asked as Jason, I didn't notice had woke was up and now sat up.

"I was walking around, her window was open and I could tell she couldn't get any sleep," Jason said which wasn't much of a smart thing.

"So, you just snuck in here, and what was your window doing open?" I asked looking down at Eliza.

"Look, it is way too early and I only got about," Eliza said leaning over and picked her phone up, "Like five hours of sleep and apparently I'm going out with Erin tonight." She added looking up at me.

"Okay, fine you can sleep more, but I'm gonna talk to him. So, his going to come with me," I said glancing at Jason.

"Whose home?" Eliza asked as I look down at her.

"Well, every whose as school today is there but you, Michael has the day off and Eve and Claire are heading out somewhere," I said

"Then he's going to stay with me," Eliza said sitting up.

"Its fine, I'm not going to hurt him." I say looking my daughter in the eyes.

"How can I believe you?" she asked

"Because it'd hurt you," I said still not looking away tell Jason touched her arm and she looked at him.

"I'll be fine," he said before kissing her, _okay, gross, _I thought and looked away.

"Please be careful and you don't be too much of a dad or I'll kill you in your sleep maybe or maybe not," Eliza said as I meet her gaze and Jason gets out of her bed.

"Okay," I said nodding as I turn around and go toward the door.

Eliza

I went back to sleep for about two hours before Jason had came back into my room, and I woke up as he sat down on my bed. He was looking over at the window, well out the inches or so, where the sunlight came in, than looked down at me. "Morning," he said adding "Did I wake you?"

"Kinda of but I gonna get up now anyway," I said sitting up.

"You sure it's only been about two hours," Jason said

"I'm fine," I said

"Aren't you going out with Erin tonight?" Jason asked as I meant his gaze and I nodded. "So, where you going what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I think she's at school right now," I said "But she gets out in like ten minutes or something," I added looking at my phone.

"Good, we have time to spend together," Jason said

"What?"

"What do you mean by what?"

"Spend time together, is what I mean don't you think we've spent enough time together in the last week or so?"

"No, not at all," Jason said adding "Anyways I don't think you'd be going out tell later,"

"Yeah, I guess your right but what did you have in mind?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know, staying here sounds pretty good to me," Jason said leaning closer to me, tell our lips touched and he started kissing me.

Jason

Getting more alone time with Eli wasn't that hard because she never really turned me away. She always seemed to be in a better mood with me around telling from her father's and mother's expressions sometimes. Of course I was glad to find a girl to make me feel this way and have one pradiclly change my life from killing to this.

"So, is this what you been planning while you talked to my father?" she asked braking the kiss and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said because while I wasn't thinking about killing Eli's father, I did have, maybe made some plans before she went to run off with her friend. Her friend being Erin and they will probably go out more to dusk I'll will most likely being going with them.

Eli smiled a smile I haven't seen here lately, really. "Good, cause I really need to get away from everyone here, I just don't feel like I fit in and Michael wasn't really helping much with that last night,"

"Why? What happened?" I asked taking her hand and ran my finger over her, sliver, with a blue stone in the middle, engagement ring. Sure it burned my finger a little but it's better than any other ring.

"It was an awkward dinner and I wanted someone to talk and he did saying that we weren't all normal people, and they might not but I am. I'm still breathing and it…not to be mean…but anyways I just don't fit in here anymore," she said looking up at me from our hands, and there was tears about to break away at anytime. I really hated see her like this, and that was because she never really cried but lately it's been something that wouldn't stop.

"Its fine," I said pulling her in my arms and a few tears fell but she tried hard not to let them. "It's fine, Eli, and right now it's a good thing you're still human I mean I want you to have a normal life and live a normal with a normal person…"

"But I can't I love you, Jason. I don't want a someone else, even if my dad or my mom or Michael and Eve don't like this, I want you, I don't care about a normal life anymore, or at least not right now," she said looking up at me as more tears filled her eyes, as I try hard to answer why she would love me if her parents hated me.

"Okay, oaky, calm down." I said whipping away her tears, "I know what you mean, I love you too, and I don't think I could find anyone else to ever forgive me of what I've done," I added

"Okay," she said relaxing in my arms, she nor I said anything for awhile I just watched her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked making her jump a little in my arms.

"Sure," she said moving gaze to me from where ever else it was she was looking at.

"How can you love, knowing what I've done to people and just the things I've done to your parents?" I asked felling her move a little in my arms and she looked away for a second.

"Because through all that there is a pretty good guy in you, and everyone should be loved and if there was none of that you would have gotten worse and who knows what would have happened. Most likely I would maybe never know who you were or meant you." She said when she looked back at me, I could tell she was saying what she thought and not anything made up.

"Really?" I say looking down at her.

"Yeah, or what would you being doing right now than?" she asked

"At home, well yeah home sleeping with tansy thoughts running in around in my head, something weird and something that will get me in lots of trouble." I said as Eli moved more and sat up some move.

"I could have lived without that," she said

"You asked I was just telling you most of the truth," I said

"Most? How much more of yourself are you keeping from me?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"Nothing," I said as she puts her hands behind my neck.

"Better be," she said before kissing me

"I promise," I said breaking the kiss,

"Good," Eli said kissing me again.

_**-Eli**_


	8. Chapter 8 Eliza Eve Jason Shane

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in forever i meant to update a week or so later, anyways here you go Chapter 8! Once again I sadly don't own any of this but the idea Rachel Caine does; She is so lucky!**_

Eliza

Four Hours Later

It was about there or so, hours and Erin had come by. "Wait, Eli come here?" my dad said when I pasted the living room with Jason.

"Wait?" I ask

"Where are you going?" he asked

"With Erin but I'm not sure where,"

"It's like seven-thirty, Eli." he said looking back at me.

"Don't worry I'll be with them," Jason said as I felt him glance down at me.

"Better, but if she's hurt when you guys get back here, I'm going to kill you, and I promise you that," my dad said

"Shane," Eve said curling up next to Michael.

"What she's my baby girl and my only baby girl," my dad said as I look at him weirdly and he shakes his head. "Anyways be careful and you better make sure nothing happens to them."

"I promise that to you nothing will happen to them," Jason said as I look up at him.

"Well, we should get goin'," I said taking Jason's hand and pulled him down the hallway to the front door, where Erin standing –inside- was waiting.

Eve

"Has anyone seen anything weird with the fact they're get married?" I asked when the front door closed and everyone looked at me.

"Not, really," Claire said looking oddly at me.

"Well, like when me and Michael were, everyone was against it but I haven't heard a word about them anyone," I said glancing back at Shane who didn't seem to have changed his expression.

"Shane?" Claire said his name and he looked at her, and of course Michael and I looked at him to.

"What?" he said looking at all of us before stopping, again at Claire.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Claire asked

"With?" he said

"Wow, with the fact that no one seems to know about Eli and Jason," I said

"Maybe… but maybe it's more because everyone knows who Eliza and Jason are that they don't want to mess with it. And people should learn not to mess with Collins," Shane said looking away for a minute when he said Collins.

"Yes, that's what most people are thinking," I said shaking my head.

"Or maybe, Amelie hasn't talked much about it or Eli, and Jason," Claire said looking back at me.

"Maybe but I don't want it to end the same way mine did or the same way it started it is," I said

They talked for hours about that and how weird it was that Eli was going to, or at least wanted to marry Jason. Jason being a vampire most likely no one will agree with this, Vampires and Humans don't normal get married. Besides that the front door opened and Jason had Eli and Erin by him both pretty much drunk.

Jason

"Jason what happened?" Eve asked as Shane came and took his daughter and Claire got Erin.

"Well, Erin's going out idea was the bar, which was weird cause they can't drink but they had some older friend with them, I think," I said as they have Eli and Erin sit on the couch and Claire went into the kitchen.

"And why weren't you watching her," Shane said checking Eli over, and Eve checked Erin.

"Look nothing bit them or hurt them, I just went outside for a call, and when I came back about ten minutes later, there were shots, vodka, and beers on their table. And there was the girl; she had to be about 21 with them." I said as Shane looked down at them.

"Tell me what was so important about the call that you couldn't stop her?" Shane said looking at me but still stood in front of Eli.

"It was for work," I said keeping my gaze locked on his.

"Work?" he repeated

"Yeah, the dumbass boss changed the work times and whatnot, so they called me," I said as Claire comes back out with two glasses and handed one to Erin and one to Eli.

"Okay, I see, I see," Shane said looking down at his daughter again and was nodding.

"Look, it's not like anyone was trying to hurt her and anyways they wouldn't have," I said as he looks up again.

"Yes, but you still left her alone if that's what I had wanted, I would have told you that." Shane said as Eli took a drink than careful sat on the in table.

"Shane, stop." Claire said touching his arm, he looked at her.

"No, he had his chance, but not anymore," Shane said grabbing Eli's right hand and twisted off the ring.

"You can't do that," I said as Shane looked up at me.

"Yes I can, and I want you out of this house," Shane said half calmly.

"No, daddy," Eli said touching his right hand he held the ring in. "Daddy, please don't,"

"How are you possible drunk?" Shane asked Eli.

"It hasn't had much affect on me but I did have too many," Eli said slowly opening his hand.

"Yeah, so much more of me in you, Eli how can you love him or trust him?" Shane asked closing his hand, again before she could take the ring.

"Because that's one thing I don't have of you is the way you love, or see people." Eli said

"But your mother doesn't like him, either or Michael what about you Eve?" Shane said looking away from Eli and at Eve.

"He's my brother," Eve said looking at me.

"Fine you don't count," Shane said looking back down at Eli.

"She does to," Eli said

"Shut up, Eli," Shane said

"Shane!" Claire said rising her voice a little.

Eliza

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" I asked softly.

"Stop calling me that Eliza," my dad said looking down at me.

"But you are, you are my dad," I said "And I don't get why you're doing this,"

"Because I've changed my mind I won't allow this to happen," he said

"You didn't stop Michael and Eve, so why me because you think Jason would hurt me?" I asked

"No, your seventeen, so I have a right to not let you go through with this," Shane said

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What happened to my father, _Shane_?" I asked standing up, as he looks at me confused of what I just said.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked what you did with my father who wouldn't be like this, at least not to me, and I called you, _Shane_." I said moving away from him and went carefully to the stairs and Jason came behind me and helped me up them. As Eve got Erin up and followed us up, but Michael and Claire stayed behind watching, _Shane,_ watch me, his, _daughter._

Shane

I couldn't believe my daughter did that and sure Claire had done it before but she ended up forgiving me. But Claire and Eliza weren't exactly the same, Eliza was more of me and she would never want to talk to me again. "God, what the hell have I done?" I asked myself and looked at Eliza's ring, which was sliver, so now my hand is partly black.

Michael came up next to me and took the ring, sense he was older on the vampire part I was going to really fight him. Instead Claire had me sit down, and she sat down next to me, "Shane, you were just trying to be a good dad but I think you went too far," she said as I meant her gaze.

"I think I saw that one, Claire." I said

"Well, there's Shane again, or what Eli would have said dad but dude you screwed up, so how you going to fix it?" Michael asked as I switch my gaze to him.

"There's only one way and I'm not liking it so much," I said

"Then why did you say Jason could marry her if this is what you did?" Claire asked

"Because I didn't know this was going to happen," I said "But I don't think Eli will listen to me now,"

"Why don't you just go up there and see?" Claire said

"Yup, that's it go up there and see," Michael said

"Did you guys not hear what I just said?" I ask getting up.

"Yeah, but I doesn't mean anything but you need to talk to her and you are to her daddy, Shane," Claire said as I look back down at her.

"I know, I have no idea why I said that." I said

"Yeah, you do that a lot." Michael said

"Whatever you just need to go up and talk to her, Shane." Claire said as I look at her.

"Yeah, probably but she _probably_ wont listen." I said

"I don't care Shane she's your daughter and you messed this up. She needs a dad, a dad that she knows cares about her and loves, and you're the only person to do that." Claire said, as I stare at her like she yelled at me or something. She didn't that's for sure but she was right and I love my daughter. I would hate to have the same thing that happened to me, with my family happen to her over who she loved. I guess I'll need to get over the fact that she loves Jason and maybe start believing Eve that Jason wont hurt her.

"Fine," I said getting up and headed up stairs.

_**Well, there it was chapter 8. But do you think Shane will actually stare liking Jason? Will Eli forgive him? **_

_**To find out please Read and Review because I have no idea if this story is any good...**_

_**-Eli  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Jason

_**Hey guys here's Chapter 9... Disclaimer I don't own anything but Eliza, Jordon, Drew and Erin.**___

Jason

"Calm down, Eli." I said pulling Eli closer to me as she keeps crying. I hated to see her cry but there seemed like nothing to do to help her. I could and couldn't believe what her father just did, I mean I knew something was going to come between us but I also hoped that maybe we would be lucky. "Eli, calm down things are going to be fine, I'll find away to work this out." I say as I rubbing her back and her crying stops a little.

"Jason how do you think that? My dad hates you." Eli asked as she moved a little and closer to me. That's when I thought why she loved me, I mean she is a lot like her dad, and her mom does like me at all either. How the hell does she love me?

"First tell me why you love me?" I said, I know it sounded weird but I really needed to know because no one in her family but maybe Eve likes me, and everyone in the hole town pretty much hates me, too.

"Why do you ask?" She sounded confused as much as I felt.

"Because everyone hates me." I said and hoped that would be enough.

"Jason, like I said before somewhere on the lines…even if you're the worse person in the world there's someone out there that loves you. And I like bad boys, the vampire part doesn't bother less you bite me every time we do something. Even if it's just kissing, and Jason I love you, I can't exactly expainly why I do, I just do." She said moving a little to look at me this time.

I didn't know exactly what to say but she didn't even give me time to really think before she kissed me. When we did pull a part she just stared at me, "You know I love you, right?" she asked

"Yes, and I love you, too." I said as kissed her, again but this time someone knocked now the door.

"Really?" Eli said after pulling away and took a deep breath as who knocked again, "Who is it?"

"Shane."

"Go away." Eli yelled before settling against me, again.

"Eli please let me in I need to talk to you." Shane's voice came louder throw the door, and I didn't think Eli's telling him was going to stop him from coming in here; to do god knows what to us.

"No, Shane, I didn't want to talk to you." Eli yelled at him, it must have really hurt when she called him Shane but it's not like a really cared but I wanted Eli to hae a family that still loved her.

"Eli you should just let him in. I know that's a lot to say but I want you to have a family you could go to if anything was to happen between and a family that loves you." I said she looked at me weirdly and I nodded agreeing with that it was something different but the truth.

"Fine, come in." Eli yelled the last part which there really wasn't a reason to Shane was a vampire, surprisingly, but vampires have extremely good hearing. Shane didn't seem to hesitate because he was in the room, closed the door and walked over to us.

"Eli I probably shouldn't have done that and I'm…I'm sorry, honey. It's just I asked of one thing and you didn't listen, I want you safe and not end up like us." Shane said meeting my gaze in the dark and the only light was coming from a black candle.

"Than why did you do it?" She asked as Shane witched his gaze to her. "Shane, I want to know why you said Jason could ask me to marry than you turn around and say no."

"Don't call me Shane, I'm your father." Shane said

"Than show it better, you used to let me do whatever I wanted but now that Jason comes along you treat me little a little kid, like Jordan." Eli said sitting forwards making her closer to Shane.

"I'm only doing this Eliza because you're my little girl and the only one I'll have, I don't want you messing up." Shane said as he glanced back at me, I got where he was going. He still hated me, but I guess I was lucky to still be in this house with Eli.

"I'm not messing up, Daddy, I love Jason." Eli said, with her head down and she was messing with my hand. "But if you still won't let me marry him, than I don't want to be here like in this house. I want to be with Jason, Jason wouldn't let anyone hurt me and you should know that, and I know Eve even told that he wouldn't hurt me or let anyone hurt me." Eli added though she was still looking down.

"You couldn't even leave if you wanted, your only 17, Eli." Shane said, as Eli looked up at him.

"That doesn't mean anything." She said.

"Yes it does, Eli. I don't want you to do something like that it's not exactly safe with Dean and the others there, I work more than them the other two don't know you much and Dean has his way of hurting girls." I said, it probably didn't help with anything saying that and most likely Eli was mad at me now. Though it was true, I'm just happy I stopped helping Dean with his killing. Eli would probably kill me if I every killed someone again, than they other vampires would kill her. Even if I was dead I couldn't live with that, but I guess we'd be together again.

"And I don't want you living with a bunch of boys and vampire boys that is." Shane said, and he seemed a little uncomfortable. "Could I make a deal with you, Eli?"

"I don't know, tell me it first." She says

"If I let you marry him, will you wait tell your done with school?" Shane asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, thank you." Eli said moving over at tackled Shane in a hug.

_**I know it's kind of shot or at least I think it is but anyways I'll try updating soon or later today...Thanks for reviewing...**_

__**_-Eli_**


	10. Chapter 10 Eliza

_**I got bored**_ _**so I wrote Chapter 10. I'm pretty happy with myself this has been updated more than I thought it was and the fact the people actually like it. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like this next Chapter. **_

Two Weeks Later

Eliza

Schools almost over, and I won't have to go to school next year! That's only because my amazing Science grade, it was surprising that I had something over my mom in me. I did good in the other classes, and again, surprisingly I had all As.

"Dad! I got something to tell you." I yelled as I walked throw the front door and dropped my bag off by the stairs.

"What?" He asked coming out from the kitchen, I ran over to him and hugged him. "You haven 't done this sense you were six." He said letting go over me as I hand him a paper saying I'd be graduating early and more. "What's this?" He asked glancing down at the papers.

"Your just going to have to read it, though know that I think of it you might regret it." I said moving backwards from it, and ran it someone.

"So what she do now?" Michael asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing I did something right this time, and my mom will be happy about." I said turning around, "Something I did she'll be happy about." I said moving around him, "Hey, daddy I'm gonna go find Jason and tell him, that and we were going to hangout."

"Hey, wait." My dad called after me.

"What?" I ask as I stood in the entry way of the living room.

"Look I'm happy for you what, yeah but when are you ever going to hang around here, again? Like with your family?" He asked which shocked me because he said he never cared about what I did as long as I was home before or told him I was staying at Erin's.

"I don't know, maybe when I feels right but Jason had wanted to hangout today for awhile his been busy the last week or so." I said, "Don't worry we can family night tomorrow." I said running down the hallway and outside before he could ask me any other things.

I found Jason at his house, he wasn't very shocked to see me but he was happy. "What the hell is she doing here, again?" Dean asked looking over at us from the couch.

"Because I said she could come over." Jason said taking my hand and pulled me inside closing the door behind me. Jason didn't seem very happy with him every time I was around them, though I wasn't sure if they got along good before either.

"Have you ever thought of asking if we wanted her over?" Dean asked.

"I'd shut up before a kick you out, Dean." Jason said, Dean did just that turning around and started watching whatever was on. "Come on, I have no idea what we're doing yet exactly." Jason said pulling me over to the stairs and up to his room.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked sitting down on his bed as he closed the door and stood in front of me.

"Sure." He said looking down at me.

I let out a deep breath, as he keeps smiling at me. "Um…did you and Dean, wait I mean were you and Dean always like this or…"

"It's a long story, Eli." Jason said sitting down next to me and fell back on his bed. "We got a long before I saw you." He said as I look back at him, he meets my gaze.

"So, did I mess up your life or what?" I ask as he sits up and makes me look at him.

"How…why would you ask that?" He asked as I look away, not moving my head but I looked down. "Eli, look at me. How could you think, you messed up my life?"

"I don't know." I said glancing up at him.

"You didn't mess my life up, Eli you fixed it. You have no idea what people say these days…"

"Yes, I do Jason, every laughs at me for liking you every thinks I don't know what you did before. That you're doing is playing with me, just marring me for sex, blood and other things. Some people are happy for me and you, you know for what you did before I was born…did you think that someone would ever fall for you?" I asked looking him in the eyes, he seemed lost some. "You know I could always go home dad…"

"Don't listen to those people, Eliza." Jason whispered, closing his eyes. "Look, I want you to know a few things, and just listen before you freak out and ran off or whatever, okay?" He asks opening his eyes and looked at me. I nodded and backed up against the head board. "When I first saw you I fell in love with you, I'm not sure how I never thought I'd ever have someone like you to call mine, and now forever. Then you got older you were four the next time I saw you, you were with Eve. I think it was at the store, Eve had freaked when you reached for me to pick you up, only because your family hates me. Eve wasn't a fan of me but you seemed to like me, Eve was still kind of freaking out tell I put you don't but you keep watching me." Jason said and looked at me, he smiled. "I saw you a lot after that, sense we can somewhat go out in the sun, you, Drew, Michael and Shane were always outside before sunset."

Jason keep letting me how we meet at random times, lots were with Eve, or Shane. Only because I knew my mom didn't really walk around she used the portals a lot. Eve and Shane didn't do much around the days like Claire, my mom; Michael was a very important vampire, along with Sam his Granddaddy.

"You know I would never hurt you, right? Though I had thoughts of hurting you?" Jason asked me, during his talking he had moved next to me putting his arm around me and me laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah, you saved my life remember?" I asked moving some to look up at him, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah." He said as my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was my dad.

"Hello?" I said clicking answer and put it to my ear as I sat up.

"Eli, where are you it's letting late." My dad said, sounding worried and really pissed. I'm just guess that was because I was his little girl and he was never going to forgive Jason.

"I'm at Jason still, I'm just gonna stay here, okay?" I asked looking back at Jason, he nodded.

"No, it's not okay really." He said

"Why not?" I asked which probably wouldn't end up good.

"Because you know I hate him, why would you think I'd let you stay there?" He asked, as I hear my mom yelling at him in the back around to be nice. And Eve saying something about Jason wouldn't hurt me and Drew and Jordon saying something about if he did hurt me they'd kill him.

"You made no fight the last time I stayed here." I said, "And where's Michael didn't hear him saying anything." I added knowing it wasn't going to make things better but knowing my dad was mad at me, again.

"Fine stay there." He said and hung up on me.

I fell back on Jason shocked some because my dad never really hung up on me and he only seemed pissed. And before I felt the house he was happy for me, and now his was mad, again. Parents; there never going to make sense.

I didn't know I was crying tell, Jason asked what's wrong; I know he heard everything what my dad said. I loved how he tries acting like he had no idea but I couldn't talk and I didn't want to even try. He got the hint that I wasn't going to talk, so he just comforted me. Saying he loved me, and things were going to be fine.

_**Please read and review, I would love to know what you would have to say**_ _**if there's any ideas about having a wedding or kids please let me know bacause I thought it would be cool for them to have kid but I'm not sure...and FYI I'm on team Shane but I thought Jason should get something and I couldn 't really see Shane with anyone else but Claire.**_

_**-Eli  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11 Eliza

_**Hey! So, here's Chapter 11. I figured that I have nothing better to do, so I pretty much spent my day writing this and another story of my own; I really hope you like it. **_

Eliza

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Jason said and stopping me from crying, again. I just couldn't get my father, it's he was a girl and couldn't make up his mind on what he was going exactly. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Jason said.

"What'd you mean?" I ask sitting up and turned to face him.

"To keep seeing you, I mean look at your life it was fine let you said anything about me." Jason said looking me in the eyes, I looked away I couldn't really see life without him and I also could be dead right now.

"It wasn't the best and Jason you know if you never seen me really that I could be de…" I started but Jason sat up and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't say that." Jason said, "Don't ever say that, again, I wouldn't let that ever happen." He added and dropped his hand and took a deep breath.

"Than there's something else I should let you, I'm not sure how your going to like this or how it happened. Well I mean get how it happened but I never thought Vampires could, anyways I found out a week ago and I couldn't…"

"Eli what is it, what's wrong?" Jason asked, because I felt confused and a little worried. "Eli tell me."

"Jason I'm pregnant." I say looking down at my hands.

"What? No that can't happen vampires can't have kids and your dad is going to kill me." Jason said getting up, and started to walk around the room. I wasn't going to tell him to stop and sit or at least not yet. I moved back and leaded against the headboard, again as he walked around talking to himself.

"Jason if anyone was going to kill you, it would be me but my dad would have better luck catching you and as long as I'm here he's not going to do anything to you because he would also lose his daughter and grandkid." I said as Jason comes over to me, coming over to me and his hands on either side of me; making his face inches away from mine.

"Don't say that Eli, if you killed yourself just because of me; I couldn't live with that and you would need to live for the both of us." Jason said, he sounded a little pissed and his eyes were red.

"Jason please don't be mad at me." I said and I knew there was fear in my voice. Jason backed away covering his face with hands before walking over to the wall and punched it.

"I'm sorry, Eli." Jason said but kept his back to me. "Maybe your dads' right, maybe it's not a good idea to see me."

"Jason, you can't really mean that." I said.

"I know but you would be so much safer." Jason said turning around to look at me. "But I couldn't do that."

"I know and I don't want you to, I want you Jason only you." I said as he comes over to me, again.

"But I could hurt you." Jason said grabbing my ankles and pulled me down, so I was laying on my back as he moved on top of me.

"Though you wouldn't," I said as I clasped me hands together behind his neck.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you." Jason said as I laughed a little, "than don't think about it." I said before I kissed him, it seemed like the best thing I had in two weeks other them finding out I'm pregnant. Other that I was worried about what would happen when I did have this baby, like how my parents will take it or if I would still be here my Aunt Eve was lucky with Drew, just like my Mom lucky with Jordan. _Why did I have to be normal?_ I asked myself.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jason asked pulling away and looked down at me.

"Fine, just was thinking in a way, well trying to it's hard to think clearly around me." I said, he grinned and kissing my again, as I fine the end of his shirt and pull it off him.

"God, you have no idea how much I love you." Jason said while kissing down my jaw and neck.

"I love you, too." I said, the rest of the night me and Jason mostly kissed. After a while we started a movie but we didn't really watch, it wasn't long before I fell asleep in Jason's arms.

When I woke up sun was literarily shinning in my eyes, Jason hadn't closed the blinds all the way. He I could tell he wasn't up yet but once I turned over to get away from the sun he did and give a good morning kiss. "Morning." He said moving a little as I layed my head down on his chest and his arm went around my waist.

"Morning."I said while I made circles on his bare chest, and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"God, I can't wait tell I can wake up every morning to this." He said as he moved, meaning for me to get up. "What time is it?" He asked getting up and closed the blinds and pulled over the curtins.

"Um…noon." I said checking my phone I had like twenty missed calls, some were from my mom and dad and drew, there was a couple from Eve and Erin.

"Someone must be looking for you." Jason said half scaring me, I didn't really notice he had walked around the bed.

"Well they all know, well maybe not Erin but they know where I'm." I said glance up at him, he smiles and kisses me. "At least I have a few people who still like me; I can't believe my dad the one who loved me pretty much hates me now. I don't get it, he always wanted his family to be different from how he grew up and I feel as if he treats me, better but somehow he does want to."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as I sit up and he sits down.

"I mean that he's just doing this because he hates you, he doesn't want to see me happy if you and he just thinks that something or someone will change you. Like I have but will change you back to how you were before." I said looking up at him, as he smiles weakly but he shakes his head.

"As long as you live I will tell you that I well be good." He said taking my hand and kissed it. "It's Friday isn't it?" Jason asked, before getting up, again.

"Yeah, why?" I asked moving some more pillows behind me before I leaned back.

"I have to work in an hour but you can stay here, all the guys but Dean like you. I think ones off work and Dean would be getting here soon and I'd be home before dark." Jason said walking over to his dresser and pulled out a pain black T-Shirt and some jeans.

"I can stay do you have anything I can wear?" I asked knowing he would at least have a shirt I could wear.

"Yeah," he said pulling out another black T-Shirt and some shorts. "I got you some clothes a few days ago to keep here because you seemed to be here a lot." Jason said throwing them at me. We got dressed, went down stairs and have some breakfast and asked Jc to keep an eyes on me when Dean was around.

"I'll see you later." He said before kissing me and went outside into daylight but stayed in the shade.

"Bye." I yelled before closing the door and made my way back up to his room.

_**So, there's Chapter 11 hope you liked and I know having someone being pregnant was kind of in a lot of stories but I couldn't help it. Anyways I'm not sure on making it a girl or boy it will be found out in the next Chapter and so, will the name….hope you like!**_

_-__**Eli**_


	12. Chapter 12 Eliza

_**Hey, so heres Chapter 12 hope you like it!**_

Eliza

It wasn't long before I laid down on Jason's bed that I was I sleep. I seemed like I had slept for two minutes before the door down stairs opened and slammed shut. I sat up and looked at the clock it wasn't Jason, more in like it was Dean or one of the other two guys that lived here. I didn't really care who it was, I was hungry and so was this baby in me. At least this baby wasn't hurting me, like in Twilight that was the weirdest movie I thought I'd ever seen.

I made me way downstairs, sure enough it was Dean, and thank god Jc was sitting on the couch too. I walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge to find something; Jason said that I could have whatever I wanted because it's not like they eat really food all the time so it wasn't like anyone was going to miss it. He said something about having chips in the bored and Mountain Dew in the fridge. He knew all to well but before I could find or try I fell something or more like someone behind me.

"Hi, cutie," Dean's hate filled voice whispered in my ear, as he moved back my hair some.

"What do you want?" I asked as I closed the fridge and faced him.

He smiled at me, not a friendly one more like 'he isn't here this should be fun'. "You." He said than thought about it, "better, your blood honey." Dean said as Jc walked in, "Leave her alone, Dean."

"And why should I listen to you?" Dean asked looking back at him.

"Because…" Jc said before looking around, "Because I said so." He said, and he seemed a little odd like he hadn't been in the kitchen before. "Eli are…are you…"

"Yes." I said before Dean looked at me, clearly not getting at what Jc was trying to ask.

"Okay, now Dean leave her alone. Jasons doing to be home soon and he going to kill you if you touch her." Jc said walking over to us, and moved Dean out of the way.

"Why are you protecting her?" Dean asked as Jc stood in front of me.

"Because I can and Jason asked and I don't really like you all that much." Jc said coolly and it seemed kind of weird because he wasn't trying anything seriously.

"Thanks." Dean said and before he walked off he smiled at me.

"Well that was weird." Jc said turning around to face me, "Why don't you get your Mountain Dew and come on."

"How did you know that I was only getting Mountain Dew?" I asked because what just happened I didn't think I wanted to eat.

"Don't ask, just get the pop and I'll walk you upstairs." Jc said as I turn open the frigde and grabb two Mountain Dews. He nor I said anything after that though it was weird when he followed me into the room and looked around.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as I sat the two cans of pop on the bed side table.

"No, just making sure Dean isn't in here, he's not." Jc said, smiled at me and felted the room as I went to close the door, I was pretty happy when Dean didn't jump out from anywhere.

"Jason needs to hurry his ass up and get home." I said glancing at the clock it was only five, so he would be home soon. I sat on the bed, turned the TV to something else and opened a pop.

Somewhere in between I must have fallen asleep because I was being pushed and someone whispering in my ear. When I rolled over I saw Jason, "Hey, so you finally wake up." He smiled and lightly kissed me.

"How long have you been doing that then?" I asked sitting up as he takes off his jacket and tosses it on his dresser.

"Not long maybe a minute, oh and Jc told me what happened." He said taking his phone out of his pocket and sat it on the in table on the other side of the bed. "Trust me, Dean won't be here for long." Jason said as he sat down and kissed me forehead.

"But isn't that kind of mean, because…well I mean he was here before me and…"

"No, no don't get the wrong idea the other guys want him out to and it's not like his was supposed to be here still. About three years ago he asked to move in for a while you know tell he could find his own place I told him a few times he needed to be gettin' out." Jason said, as I leaned back and lift up my shirt, my tummy was getting bigger and bigger. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah." I said as I started rubbing my tummy and felt him, well the baby kick. "What do you think are good names for both a boy and girl?" I asked glancing up at Jason, he was still looking at my tummy before he looked up at me.

"Um…I'm not really sure." He said glancing at tummy again as the baby kicked, again. "Is it normal for baby to kick?" Jason asked meeting my gaze, again.

"No, but he also isn't a normal baby, Jason. He's part vampire and so, he'll grown faster." I said as he nods and start smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"You I mean you're calling the baby him, we haven't even went to the doctors or anything to fine if the baby is a he or a she." Jason said, as I give him a weird look and he kisses my forehead, again.

"Hey, don't judge my mom said happen she was having Jordan that she called him a he." I said looking down at my tummy, again.

"I'm not judging you, it's just weird but you can call the baby whatever it is you want." Jason said looking away but not at me or my tummy.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, as he glances up.

"Maybe, well I'm worried your mother and my sister are both Vampire because of having half Human and half Vampire kids, babies, or whatever you want to say." Jason said looking my in the eyes, "Maybe we should take you to the hospital, so we can be ready when we need to take him out."

"If that's what you want sure." I said and smile because he called the baby him!

_**Thanks for those who read this...there will be one or two chapters after this one!  
><strong>_

___**-Eli**_


	13. Chapter 13 Eliza

_**At least Chapter 13 what a lucky number aways hope you like it, it's the shortest Chapter. Discaimer I sadly don't own any of the Moganville Vampires which would be sick, right? Though Rachael Caine does damn is she lucky or what?**_

Eliza

For once in a long time I felt that I loved that my dad was yelling at me, well earlier like the other day. Right now I was in pain and he was staring at me like he'd never seen his own damn Daughter. It kind of made me fell weird that I had lost him, maybe I did because I never told anyone this really but for the fast six years of my life he wasn't around much and mom was about she was always working. I only saw them ever at night, it seemed like they'd come home one hour before I had to go to sleep. That meaning I could play outside for ten minutes, talking to them as they made dinner, eat and go to sleep. I was always stuck with Eve and Michael it didn't help that them and Drew couldn't go in the sun either so going outside was out.

"Daddy please say something?" I asked as he blinked and smiled at me. He didn't more or say anything not long before that mom came back with the others it seemed really small in the room now.

"Eli!" Jordan yelled before coming over and jumped up on the bed, being careful of my tummy that was like a basketball now. Though my tummy probably weight A LOT more than a freakin' basketball.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jordan asked as he looks at my tummy.

"Lets hope." My dad said and when I looked up he smiled at me.

"Please not now Shane." My mom said not trying to be quiet about either; everyone knew he was going to be a jackass about this.

"Fine." Dad said before walking around the bed on the other side away from Jason and took my hand and kissed my forehead. "Well, your pulse is good." He said before sitting down and looked at my tummy as Jordan puts his ear to my tummy.

"I can hear him." Jordan said meeting my gaze, his big brown eyes hadn't looked this happy in a long time.

"Told you." I said sticking my tongue out at Jason as he smiles and shakes his head.

"Told him what?" My mom asked glancing from Jason to me.

"When…before we came here I keep calling the baby him, Jason thought it was weird but I told that you called Jordan him and he, he stopping saying baby." I smiled as well as my mom.

"This is really hard to say, Eli, but I'm going to say it anyways." My dad said as I look over at him, "I'm happy for you and…and Jason and this… I mean him." He added nodding towards my tummy as I look Jordan had his hands on my tummy now.

"Could I talk to, Jason and my parents alone for a minute?" I asked they nodded, as Eve picked Jordan off me before he gave my tummy a sloppy kiss. "Weird little kid." I said before they went out the door and my mom sat on the foot of my bed.

"What is it, baby?" Jason asked me as I give him a small smile.

"I want to tell you guys that if still baby coming and it's too much for and it starts killing that I don't want you guys to try and save me, and turn into a vampire. I mean it'd be cool to a vampire but I don't want it exactly." I said meeting all there gaze my mom looked away, Jason stared at me like you have to be kidding and my dad well I couldn't read him exactly.

Hours later and I was screaming in pain I wasn't sure that I would make it. It was hell, I even wished, again I was back home being yelled at by everyone that I was getting in trouble to much. Soon they HIM out and I had picked a name earlier, Asher Shane Rosser. Though it sounded kind of weird I liked and Jason liked it mostly because I did. I saw my little Asher but it wasn't long before darkness took me over and there was no way of waking up.

_**I know, I know it's over and kind of sad but it's not the end…I'm making a Sequel!**_

_**-Eli**_


	14. Author's Message

_**Hey guys, for those who read this/use to sorry I never really updated or anything things have been confusing and I didn't know what to write but now I do. So, I make a new sequel called Could Someone Change A Person 2! **_


End file.
